


100 words on why creatures shouldn’t sneak up on Dean Winchester without a good enough threat

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt 3am_moonlight - Any, any, I am the angel of death. The time of purification is at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on why creatures shouldn’t sneak up on Dean Winchester without a good enough threat

“I am the angel of death. The time of purification is at hand.”

Dean shoved another forkful of pie in his mouth, chewed leisurely, swallowed, chased it down with a gulp of coffee, then turned towards the black-clad figure beside him.

“Dude, seriously? Who the fuck do you think you are? I KNOW Death. I have talked to him, bargained with him and none of those times did he say he had a little helper in a shitty robe. So do yourself a favor and get the hell outta here, before he finds you and tears you a new one.”


End file.
